Final Fantasy Smash/Yda
combos at any point during them to attain different forms in order to enhance herself depending on the current situation. Balanced = Neutral stance that she begins the match in, automatically reverted to after several seconds. Greased Lightning = Increases movement and action speed by 50%, but reduces weight. Arm of the Destroyer = Increases damage output by 50%, but also increases all incoming damage. Fists of Earth = Reduces incoming damage by 20%, but movement speed is slowed. |A = |A effect = |A t = |A e = |A d = |A k = |Aside = |Aside effect = |Aside t = |Aside e = |Aside d = |Aside k = |Aup = |Aup effect = |Aup t = |Aup e = |Aup d = |Aup k = |Adown = |Adown effect = |Adown t = |Adown e = |Adown d = |Adown k = |Adash = |Adash effect = |Adash t = |Adash e = |Adash d = |Adash k = |Asidesmash = |Asidesmash effect = |Asidesmash t = |Asidesmash e = |Asidesmash d = |Asidesmash k = |Aupsmash = |Aupsmash effect = |Aupsmash t = |Aupsmash e = |Aupsmash d = |Aupsmash k = |Adownsmash = |Adownsmash effect = |Adownsmash t = |Adownsmash e = |Adownsmash d = |Adownsmash k = |Aair = |Aair effect = |Aair t = |Aair e = |Aair d = |Aair k = |Afrontair = |Afrontair effect = |Afrontair t = |Afrontair e = |Afrontair d = |Afrontair k = |Abackair = |Abackair effect = |Abackair t = |Abackair e = |Abackair d = |Abackair k = |Aupair = |Aupair effect = |Aupair t = |Aupair e = |Aupair d = |Aupair k = |Adownair = |Adownair effect = |Adownair t = |Adownair e = |Adownair d = |Adownair k = |B = Bootshine True Strike Snap Punch |B effect = Three-hit combo, grants Greased Lightning. Backhand slap, grants Fists of Earth. Palm strike that inflicts a brief , also grants Arm of the Destroyer. |B t = |B e = |B d = |B k = |Bside = Shoulder Tackle Twin Snakes Howling Fist |Bside effect = Horizontal body slam, grants Fists of Earth. Powerful barrage of jabs, grants Greased Lightning. One wind-elemental punch with high horizontal knockback, grants Arm of the Destroyer. |Bside t = |Bside e = |Bside d = |Bside k = |Bup = Fists of Wind Haymaker Dragon Kick |Bup effect = Vertical uppercut, grants Arm of the Destroyer. Powerful punch that inflicts , grants Greased Lightning. Roundhouse kick that knocks the enemy away, grants Fists of Earth. |Bup t = |Bup e = |Bup d = |Bup k = |Bdown = Mantra Second Wind Fists of Fire |Bdown effect = Restores a small amount of HP to Yda and nearby party members, requires and consumes Greased Lightning. Restores a moderate amount of HP to Yda, requires and consumes Fists of Earth. Increases damage dealt by 10% for 10 seconds, requires and consumes Arm of the Destroyer and has an internal cooldown of 40 seconds. |Bdown t = |Bdown e = |Bdown d = |Bdown k = |synchro title = Perfect Balance |synchro ff = |synchro url = http://ffxiv.consolegameswiki.com/wiki/Perfect_Balance |synchro effect = Yda temporarily enters Perfect Balance, highly increasing movement speed, action speed, and causing all of her offensive abilities to deal damage in a small AoE around the initial target. |synchro bonus = |special up = |special left = |special right = |special down = |quotes = |encounters = |affiliations = Final Fantasy Smash/ text |gallery = File:.|text }}